Because You Live
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Read and find out. Chad is kinda OOC. Suck at summaries. Rated K . R&R Please


**Enjoy.....**

**Disclaimer: I Don't OWN Sonny with a Chance though I wish I did, or the song "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney.**

**Ryan/Dylan and Tia are my original Characters and I know Chad is kinda OOC.**

**R&R please xx**

**AmyH2kaii9**

**

* * *

Because You Live**

**Chads POV**

Sonny walked into the cafeteria followed by a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with short black hair. I have never seen these two before EVER. She was showing them the Fro-Yo machine and smiling and giggling a something the boy said.

"Ryan stop it your killing me here" she laughed and put her hand on his chest and he gave her a hug. Wait WHAT! My Sonny hugging some other guy I've never seen before in my existence.

"Sorry Sonny it's just I've not seen you in ages and I desperatley wanted to hear that cute laugh of yours" the boy called Ryan smiled at her as he spoke.

The girl spoke "Ryan, leave Sonny alone she is obviously embarrassed considering--" She looks at me and her eyes widen "Chad Dylan COOPER" Like oh my god I am a huge fan of McKenzie Falls the way you express your character is amazing." She was standing in front of me now.

"Umm, thanks..." I didn't even know her name to even say thanks.

"Oh, my name is Tia, Tia Robertson"

"Oh well thanks for the compliment Tia, but why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm visiting Sonny, with my brother Ryan"

Suddenly Ryan appeared next to Tia, "Come on sis, Sonny is gonna show us the Prop House"

"Oh okay!, bye Chad Dylan Cooper" and with that they left without another word.

**CHANNYCHANNYCHANNYCHANNY**

They stayed for a week and Sonny was always near Dylan or whatever his name is, but Tia always spoke to me she was really nice so I gave her a signed box set of McKenzie Falls and a t-shirt with me and the cast on it, she was overwhelmed. Sonny was crying when they were leaving and gave Dylan a huge hug, Tia came over and said goodbye.

"Nice meeting you Chad, oh and you should ask Sonny out, she realy likes you" Tia smiled at me.

"Wait what?, I thought she liked, um whats his name Dylan?"

"RYAN!, oh my god eww no, Chad, Ryan is Sonny's cousin, I am Sonny's cousin whatever made you think that?"

"Just cause Sonny was always hugging him and was dead close and all that..." I trailed off embarrassed.

She looked at me as if she just realised something, then she gasped. "Your JEALOUS!"

"WHAT!, no Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get jealous of girls, girls get jealous of me!"

"You like her too don't you?, no wait you LOVE her!" She screamed "EEEPPP!, you need to ask her out NOW!"

Just then I was put ut of my embarrasment when Ryan appeared "Hey sis, c'mon the taxi is here"

Sonny appeared from behind him sobbing, "Bbbyyeee Rrrryyaaannn aannnddd Ttttiiiaa" She sniffed and hugged her cousins.

Ryan hugged her first "Bye Sonny, love ya cuz"

Tia was next, oh no "Bye Sonny, love you"

Then the taxi drove away head headed towards LAX airport. I heard Sonny sigh and I looked at her, her eyes were red from crying and she looked so cute. _Stupid cute._ Maybe Tia was right I do love her. So much in fact. Ok I'm gonna ask her out. Here goes nothing.

"Sonny?" I asked suddenly all nervous.

She looked at me her eyes full of love and warmth. "Yes Chad?"

Uh oh I can't do this. Ugh Chad Dylan Cooper does not get scared to ask a girl out. Even if that girl is his SonShine. Hey I'll ask her to come see me play my guitar at that new bar that I go to every Saturday that's it. "Will you come here me play my guitar tonight at the Golden Starz?"

She smiled her genuine Sonny smile. "Sure Chad, what time?"

"About 7:30?"

"Okay, I'll see you there?"

"Bye"

She walked away after that, back into Condor Studio's and towards the So Random! set. I rushed into my dressing room and looked through all my songs I wrote, I was looking a specific song. The perfect song to sing for Sonny. Ah here it is.

**CHANNYCHANNYCHANNYCHANNY**

**Sonny ****POV**

I was going to see Chad play his guitar tonight, I didn't even know he played guitar, it's so sweet and gentle something I knew Chad was deep down but never did I think he would show his genuine side to the public.

I got ready and grabbed my car keys (yes I got a car) and headed to this new club. I got there and the line was mobbed. _Great now I'll never get a seat_. But suddenly Chad was there and he guided me up to the VIP section and they let us in easily.

I sat down and Chad left to go backstage and get ready. It felt like hours that I sat here as the club filled up. Wow a lot of people are here I hope Chad doesn't chicken out.

Suddenly the stage went dark and everyone cheered and clapped so I joined in. A man wearing a smart suit came on and introduced the first few acts, they were really good but the crowd looked and sounded as though they were waiting for someone imparticular.

"And finally the moment you have been waiting for all week, it's our very only CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

The club erupted as Chad took a seat onstage. He looked calm and excited.

"Hey everyone, um tonight I'm going to dedicate my song to a very special girl in the crowd tonight and just to let her know that I love her very much and I hope this song explains how much she means to me. Its called "Because You Live"

I was crying he loved me as much as I loved him and he was singing me a song to prove it. He strummed his guitar and began.

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**

** It's the end of the world in my mind **

**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**

Wow he's really good and that song is perfect.

**I've been looking for the answer **

**Somewhere **

**I couldn't see that it was right there **

**But now I know what I didn't know**

**Because you live and breathe **

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help **

**Because you live, girl **

**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

Oh my god he is GREAT!. The crowd was swaying and dancing to the song and I joined in.

**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again **

**Cuz**** of you, made it through every storm **

**What is life, what's the use if you're killing time **

**I'm so glad I found an angel **

**Someone **

**Who was there when all my hopes fell,**

**I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**

**Because you live and breathe **

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help **

**Because you live, girl **

**My world has twice as many stars in the sky **

**Because you live, I live**

**Because you live there's a reason why **

**I carry on when I lose the fight **

**I want to give what you've given me always**

**Because you live and breathe **

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help **

**Because you live, girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

**Because you live and breathe **

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help **

**Because you live, girl**

** My world has everything I need to survive**

**Because you live, I live, I live**

He finished and smiled right at me. He spoke.

"Thank you, now I want to ask the girl something. Um Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend?"

The crowd awed and cheered as the spotlight shone on me. I didn't know what to say so I walked up onto the stage, grabbed his face in my hands and crushed my lips onto his. His lips were warm and tasted like cherry. Yum!, Suddenly I needed air so I pulled away and whispered.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Definitely" and he leaned in and kissed me again. I could faintly hear the crowd cheering as I deepened the kiss and our tongues battled for dominance, of course Chad won as always, but I didn't care. All I cared about is that I have the perfect boyfriend and I love him just like he loves me.

* * *

**Hit or Miss?**

**Hate or Love?**

**Do you want me to add another chapter on or leave it as a oneshot?**

**Review please xx**


End file.
